


Memories

by obiwans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memories, Swearing, but no sex, but the tom riddle in harry likes the dick, explicit "foreplay" scenes, half blood prince, in which draco acts like a not-dick for the wrong reasons, maybe an AU?, not happy ending, which makes him still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwans/pseuds/obiwans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are shared, and this is something they'll remember forever. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, it was fun to write... Just, take the unhappy ending tag seriously and don't get mad? 
> 
> I also know that this story isn't canon, obviously. It's set part way through the Half Blood Prince book, and yes it strays into the AU, but not fully.
> 
> Also, this was actually written two years ago, and just tweaked this evening when I found it while clearing out my memory stick. So, go easy on me?

"Will you just fuck off!" Draco roared back down the stairs. He couldn't see Harry, but the boy was ridiculously heavy footed.

There was no reply, so Draco called out again. He knew that Harry followed him a lot, which made him have to be careful about what he said when he met with Snape. Harry could know Snape was working on their side, but not Draco. Draco was their real secret, only Dumbledore and Snape knew Draco was really on their side. That made him more valuable, apparently, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't wish to tell someone.

Betraying the Dark Lord was petrifying , but after what he'd threatened to do to Draco's family he had turned to Snape. Snape had said he would kill Dumbledore and it'd all be fine, if he'd work on their side. It really wasn't an offer to turn down.

Harry then appeared from where he'd been stood, only a few steps down from Draco on one of the changing staircases.

"What?" He asked Draco, petulantly. As ever, Harry spoke as if he'd done nothing wrong and Draco seethed.

"You're the one following me, Potter." Draco returned shortly.

Harry felt the anger brew inside him. He knew what Draco was hiding, and it made him want to kill the stupid git. It wasn't fair. None of it was.

"Where are you going this late at night? Bit shady." Harry questioned again even though he already knew exactly where he was going.

"To see Snape. You know, my Head of House."

"What are you discussing this time?" Half spitting, Harry continued, "Killing Dumbledore? Or perhaps curses? Or maybe even how to kill me?"

Draco looked deeply into his green eyes which were set alight with a thousand burning flames. They made him nearly melt. Or at least, the carefully placed walls he'd put up around himself began to melt. Harry had always gotten to him, and even in their sixth year it hadn't changed. Well, it had. Just not in the ways you'd expect.

"You really are the thickest person I've ever met. You stupid bastard." Draco turned on his heel and went to storm up the stairs.

As soon as he'd taken a step though, the staircase slid sluggishly. Now, he'd have to walk for ages to get to Snape. Draco only just stopped himself for cursing the inanimate object.

"I'm the thickest person? You've obviously never met yourself, not so great at keeping secrets are you?" Harry was taunting again, and it shouldn't but it made Draco's blood come to a boil.

"I'm better than you'll ever know." Turning around again and stepping down so that he was only one step above Harry but still considerably taller.

"Oh, really? I bet there's nothing you could tell me that I don't already know."

"Should I be specific, or just subject areas? Potions, for example. Or else we could be here all night." Draco was trying oh-so-hard to sidestep anything that could possibly give away what he was actually keeping secret.

"You know what I meant." Narrowing his eyes, Harry very nearly managed a sneer and surprisingly it suited him. Draco found himself transfixed by Harry's face and not quite wanting to snap out of it yet.

"I do."

"So you admit you can't keep secrets?"

"I've kept more secrets than you ever could." Draco replied. Trying hard to keep himself from telling Potter all of his secrets, if only to prove a point. Snape had always said their bond of rivalry will be the downfall of them both.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I know all about you. I know more about your family than you do, I know what you've promised to do. I know that Snape will do it if you don't. I know about the vow. I know. There's nothing you could possibly be hiding, it's pathetic that you think you're hiding it at all." Harry's face was contorted into an unusually mean expression.

Maybe Snape had told him the truth. Draco hadn't believed a word of it when he'd been told about Harry becoming more and more like Tom Riddle was. He'd not believed that he'd begun to lose his temper more and more and distance himself from all his friends. He could see it now though, the anger in his eyes. It truly was too much for either of them, this war. 

That was it, though. When the words finally sunk in and Draco realised Harry Potter had just called him pathetic. Harry Potter who he'd risked his life for and who was having a teenage tantrum was calling him pathetic? Draco lost it.

He grabbed Harry by the collar of his school uniform and pulled him up to his step to shove him against the banister which had once again stopped moving.

"You know nothing. You're pathetic." Draco spat back at him, their faces only inches apart and each one shaking in anger as their eyes fought like ice and fire.

"I know a shit load more than you do." Harry spat back, even though he was pinned against a banister and the smaller and weaker of the two he still fought back. Harry was wriggling and pinching Draco, though it had little effect.

"Yes. You know that Snape is a Death Eater, don't you? You also know that I am. You know that I'm plotting against you. You know all these things, it's just such a shame that all they are is lies."

"Lies?" Harry asked incredulously, "You're saying you're not plotting against me? You really are thick if you think I'll believe that."

Shit. Draco had said too much, a string of four lettered curse words ran relays through his brain. What could he do? He had to explain now. He had to tell Harry, but what would Snape say? He could always just...

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Draco's mouth seemed to be working of it's own accord.

"I don't believe you." Harry stated petulantly.

Draco's brain was screaming at him to walk away and say "believe what you'd like" while his heart wanted Harry to know everything. The inner debate went on, and eventually Draco's Slytherin side came out and he went to turn away but Harry caught his arm to pull him back.

Harry's eyes searched Draco's for long moments, and then moved to rake their way over his face, then his body and back up to his eyes. By the time he spoke Harry's eyes had softened and even through the anger they showed confusion and something else Draco couldn't quite determine.

"Prove it." Were the only words that slipped out of the boy's mouth.

There was a shake in the boys voice that wreaked of uncertainty. How could Draco possibly show him that he was on their side? There was nothing he could just do to make Harry believe him. Draco had taken the Dark Mark and had tried to kill Dumbledore and that was all Harry knew. Harry had no idea about how he'd warned Dumbledore about the Meed, made sure the curse on that necklace would hurt but not kill and told Snape everything so that he could do all he could to prevent Dumbledore's death. Harry had absolutely no idea that he was doing this because even though he was a little prejudiced, he didn't really hate mudbloods as much as he made out. Harry certainly didn't know that Draco just wanted to keep his family safe as the Dark Lord would surely kill them eventually if he wasn't dead first.

Harry didn't know, so Draco told him. He punctuated each point with a step closer until he was very nearly pressed flush against Harry and was definitely pinning him against the banister once more.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked. There had been anger in his eyes but it had faded now to turmoil and calculation.

"You probably shouldn't. I can't keep secrets because I'm pathetic, after all." Draco half spat back very bitterly.

Harry scrutinised every inch of Draco's well trained expression for long moments. After he seemed to find what he was looking for, on Draco's lips strangely enough, he moved his hands wide and heaved himself up to sit on the banister. Draco supposed he was trying to get a bit of space again.

"You're not lying are you?"

"Why would I?" Draco asked.

"To get me to trust you, and be friends with you. So that I'd go places with you. So that I'd go unquestioningly when you took me to Voldemort." Harry began to list, but hesitated when Draco flinched at the name. Draco may not be a good guy by any stretch of the imagination, but he was terrified of the Dark Lord. "It could all just be an elaborate plan to kill me. That's probably the more likely story."

"Which story do you believe?" Draco asked again, searching Harry's face for a sign of what he was truly thinking. This was awful, for both of them. It wasn't fair.

"If you're on my side, why have you never told me before?" Harry returned the question with another. Infuriatingly dodging giving answers, he kept giving Draco investigative looks which focused mainly on trying to read his facial expressions.

The silence drew on for a moment when Draco didn't know exactly how to answer.

"I... Because it had to be that way. You weren't ever supposed to know." Trying to explain was harder than he'd have thought, "If you knew I was on your side, you'd hate me less. You'd care. It'd ruin everything because the Dark Lord can't know. Nobody knows, aside from Dumbledore. He's going to fucking kill me."

Harry chuckled at that which made Draco snap his eyes up to him.

"Sorry, it's just... You actually think Dumbledore would kill you?"

"I don't know, he's a bit odd sometimes." Draco replied, choosing his words about Harry's favourite teacher very carefully.

"He certainly is."

Harry laughed again and it echoed around the hallways. The sound filled every available space and infected everything with something brighter but just as it did Harry's expression turned serious again.

"Why? You hate me." Harry asked carefully with narrow eyes.

"I don't think I really hate you. I mean, you're annoying as hell, and my life would have been so very much easier without you, but I don't hate you."

Harry nodded slowly and took a minute to take that in. He swallowed thickly and fixed his eyes to the stony steps. Thoughts raced through his mind like relays.

"I don't hate you. I hate what I thought you were." Harry said carefully, "It wasn't you really, it was the fact you were a pretentious, pure blood, prejudiced, pointy faced, git."

However old they were, it'd always be that they felt the need to get one over on each other. Even if they'd just admitted they didn't hate each other, it wasn't as if the were friends all of a sudden. Years of rivalry didn't go away with a simple talk, no matter how important that talk was. Harry studied Draco's face for a minute and then spluttered a little before catching Draco's eyes and falling outright into giddy laughter.

"This is... This is so surreal." Harry blurted out when he'd stopped laughing, "It's weird like, what do we do now? I feel like I'll just wake up in a minute."

Draco raised one eyebrow and had to hold back a smile but when he saw Harry was serious he took it back.

"So if this was just a dream, what would you do?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry visibly changed then and moved forwards towards Draco. His eyes softened and his lips fell slightly apart as he searched Draco's face for something only he knew. When the boy's eyes met the green was hungry and the grey was searching and then and there is an empty corridor there was nothing there but each other. They forgot the world for a moment and spent what seemed to be a long while drinking in each other's presence and it stayed that way until Harry began to move slowly forward.

He focused his eyes on the blonde's lips and inched steadily toward them. Draco caught on to what was happening and had a split second to decide what to think. He didn't know why he felt no need to pull away, but he didn't and so closed the distance between their faces quickly. There was no time to regret the movement before their lips were touching gently.

At first it was an innocent kiss, soft lips lingered on soft lips but as Draco went to pull away again Harry pushed forwards and kissed him again from a new angle. Their kissing turned insistent as Draco opened his mouth slightly to let the very tip of his tongue run lightly against their meeting lips. Harry gasped and moved his hands from the banister to around Draco's neck to pull him closer. Draco obliged and pressed himself closer even though Harry's knee dug uncomfortably into his lower stomach. Teasing open Harry's lips with his tongue, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shirt clad waist and rubbed little circles with his thumbs which made a small noise slip from the boy's throat.

They kissed with open mouths an close bodies in the deserted hallway for minutes. Their tongues mingled and sent sparks shooting around their bodies while they struggled to be closer. Gasps and shaky breaths reverberated around the halls nearby.

Then Draco pulled away to catch his breath and smirked at Harry playfully.

"This is what you'd do?"

"No, believe me. I'd do a lot more." Harry replied breathlessly before pulling Draco back and engulfing him in another hungry kiss.

Their tongues stroked sensuously and Harry opened his legs so that Draco could step in between them so their chests were pressed against each other. A deep groan came from one of the boys and neither were sure which it was but it spurred them on as their hands began to wander.

Harry's hands came down over Draco's chest and gripped the soft material of his jumper while Draco's worked their way underneath Harry's shirt. The hands on Harry's skin made him gasp and shift forwards to create contact between the boy's groins. Harry's other hand curled into Draco's hair while the one that had once been on the boy's chest moved down to rest right above the line of Draco's trousers. There was a groan and what could only be described as an impatient thrust from Draco and then...

Meow.

Both boys were snapped out of their world by one Mrs. Norris before she slinked away back down the stairs. Jumping apart and busying themselves with straightening out their clothes, they watched the cat and cursed her and her owner inwardly.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as they watched the cat proudly walk off.

"I erm... We'd better go or Filch will be-" Harry started to blunder as Draco smoothed down his hair and straighten his tie.

"Yeah, shut up or he'll hear you." Draco whispered harshly but when he looked over at Harry and grinned mischievously Harry forgot to be offended.

"I'll remember this Draco, we'll be okay." Harry whispered lightly before pulling Draco into a quick kiss directly on the lips, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Draco regretted everything. He suddenly understood why Harry couldn't know. Harry wasn't able to hide things, it wouldn't work. It'd be the death of them both and it would be Draco's fault for being an idiot and not keeping his secret. That's all he had to do, keep it a secret. He'd failed.

Harry went to turn away as he shrugged on his cloak.

"Wait, Harry?"

The boy turned around, only his head floating discerningly.

"I'll remember for both of us."

"Draco?" The boy's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, his words full of question.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wha-?" Harry's voice was questioning but there was a flash of recognition before the spell was cast.

"Obliviate."


End file.
